


let me adore you

by sunshineboyss



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Multi, OT4, Pre-Canon, pure fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineboyss/pseuds/sunshineboyss
Summary: Prompto laughed, “I’m sorry for my terrible dancing skills, then.”Ignis shakes his head dismissively, “Nothing to apologize for. I’m sure you’ll manage to learn it before the event comes.”“Hopefully. If not, the people of Insomnia will see how much of an idiot I am, and so will the King, and then I’ll be exiled,” Prompto says exaggeratedly.Ignis chuckles and runs his hands over Prompto’s own, “That would be terrible, but a sight to see. The first citizen to get banished for their dancing skills,” he teases.Prompto finds himself having to learn how to waltz after Noctis invites him the annual royal Glacian Ball. It's not all bad, even if proclaims himself the worst dancer in all of Eos, as he gets to fall a bit more for his partners along the way.





	let me adore you

**Author's Note:**

> this was all inspired by me seeing a promnis art that had ignis dipping prompto, but that was quite a while ago :^( wish i could find it so i could link it but it was a rlly nice fanart
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

Prompto had no idea what he expected when he said yes to accompanying Noctis to the Glacian Ball– _the_ annual winter festival to celebrate the holidays and hosted by the royal family of Insomnia in order to honor and respect the Glacian Astral.

“Like, as a date? Or just as friends?” Prompto asked hesitantly to Noctis, who was sitting right next to him on the couch. Noctis had suddenly asked him after they decided it was a good time to take a break from the television screen.

“As a date, of course,” Noctis replied with a tone of voice that said ‘isn’t it obvious’. Prompto’s breath hitched. Even though he had not only been dating the Crown Prince of Insomnia, but also his Advisor and Shield, for a few months now, he still had trouble adjusting to the fact that the three were now his boyfriends. Prompto chalked it up to his self-consciousness that was still there, and it would take a while before he could confidently say that he was dating three wonderful men who accepted him and his flaws.

It’s been difficult; Prompto never thought that he would end up with three handsome men (that were _way_ out of his league, in his opinion), and his nonexistent skills in relationships only made things tougher to figure out. However, he’s been figuring it out little at a time, with his boyfriends’ help. It was a surprise that Noctis wanted Prompto to go as his date to a royal event, nerve wracking too, but he appreciated the invitation.

Not only did Prompto have to end up finding a proper fitting suit—

(He showed up with an old one and Ignis immediately sent him off with the royal tailors, assuring that he wouldn’t have to pay a thing when Prompto voiced his worries.)

—but he also had to take a quick crash course on waltz.

_Waltz._

In order to not make a complete fool of himself in front of nobility and the higher ups in the city, and not to mention Noct’s dad, the King himself, he had to learn the dance quickly. His predicament was that he had _no_ idea how to dance. _At all._

So, that’s how he found himself in one of the many spacious rooms of the Citadel with Ignis, and with waltz music playing from a speaker.

“From the top. Your left foot should start off in its original position, and move up when I step backwards.”

“Like this?”

“Not quite. Remember that each step you take must be long and graceful, not short and forced.”

A groan from Prompto followed shortly. He pulls away from Ignis’ hold and untangles his fingers from the advisor’s own. “I’m not exactly graceful, Iggy,” Prompto says with a little chuckle, feeling sorry for himself, “I warned you that I’m a horrible dancer when we started. All I do at parties is flail my arms around.”

“You’re not bad,” Ignis disagrees. He takes in Prompto’s state; he looks exhausted and fed up with how poor he’s doing.

“But, I’m not the best, either,” Prompto responds. He lets out a sigh, and makes his way to where an ottoman is to sit down. “My legs feel like jelly,” he remarks and attempts to massage his shin with his own hands to soothe the aching muscles.

“With time, you’ll get better at this,” Ignis sits down next to him and crosses his legs.

“You mean the two weeks I have to learn this dance?” Prompto deadpans. He’s really starting to feel the effects of the day on him now. From getting up at five in the morning to take his daily jog, to going to his part time job at a small photography studio, and to training in whatever time he had left in the day in the Citadel’s training grounds, his body is bound to get tired.

Prompto leaned into Ignis’ shoulder and closed his eyes. “Why is this so hard? How did you even manage to learn it?” He asks Ignis in reference to the dance.

Ignis rubbed Prompto’s back, drawing circles with his palm over his shoulder blades. “It took a few weeks for me to properly know and comprehend the dance, but it was doable. I taught Noct, as well.”

Prompto snorted, “How did that go?”

“Rather smoothly. He caught on quite quickly,” Ignis answered. Prompto laughed, “I’m sorry for my terrible dancing skills, then.”

Ignis shook his head dismissively, “Nothing to apologize for. I’m sure you’ll manage to learn it before the event comes.”

“Hopefully. If not, the people of Insomnia will see how much of an idiot I am, and so will the King, and then I’ll be exiled,” Prompto says exaggeratedly.

Ignis chuckles and runs his hands over Prompto’s own, “That would be terrible, but a sight to see. The first citizen to get banished for their dancing skills,” he teases. Prompto lightly swats his arm, “Hey!”

“I’m merely joking,” Ignis says, intertwining his fingers with Prompto’s. The blonde huffs but breaks out into a grin shortly after, “I know.” After a few moments of comforting silence, Prompto abruptly stands up. Ignis looks at him in confusion.

Prompto gives him a sunny grin, “Alright! Let’s start again.” He extends an arm to the other, waiting for him to take it.

Ignis smiles at him back and accepts his invitation.

* * *

“It’s just like slow dancing,” Gladio tells him when they exit the locker room stall, freshly showered. Prompto feels the chill of the air conditioner when he exits the room and rubs at his arms a little.

“Slow dancing is just moving side to side, not like waltz where you have to do all these intricate steps,” Prompto sighs, teeth chattering slightly from the sudden temperature change from the warmth of the water to the cold air of winter.

“You mean just adding moving up and down to it?” Gladio teases.

Prompto throws a look at him, “It’s not my fault I’m such a horrible dancer. I was dubbed, and I quote, the ‘most horrible dancer in all of Eos and not even the Astrals could bless me with the skill,” Prompto emphasizes. Gladio snorts at the comment, “You can’t be that terrible.”

“If Iggy has two broken feet from how often I've been stepping on them by the end of these two weeks, don’t be surprised,” Prompto says. As they walk to the exit, he remembers something, “Hey, Gladio,” he says, stopping in his tracks.

“Hm?” Gladio turns around to look at him.

“There’s a garden around here, right?” Prompto asks, almost shyly as he fumbles around with the strap of his camera bag. Gladio nods, “Yeah, why?”

“I, uh. Noct told me it was really pretty and nice and that I should check it out. Y’know, to take photos to fill up my portfolio,” Prompto explains, “and I don’t really have access to those parts here, but I thought you would, so, uh,” he looks up at Gladio, “please?”

The taller man mulls it over in his head, “Sure. It is getting pretty late though, so the lighting may not be all that great and don’t you have lessons with Iggy today as well?”

Prompto shrugs, “I think the sun setting would be a nice touch of lighting,” he takes out his camera from the bag, “and, I’m sure Ignis won’t mind if I’m five minutes late or so.”

Gladio leads Prompto to the garden in turn. Fortunately, they don’t run into anybody as they make their way to it. On the way, Prompto doesn’t memorize the path. Everything is long and windy in the Citadel, either ways. They stop in front of two huge, black, crystal doors, adorned with white crystals. Gladio opens them and motions for Prompto to go inside. He does and the sight in front of him is enough to take his breath away.

It was exactly like a royal garden should look like, but also much more. There was a plentiful amount of flowers, and a nice fountain with a stone bench in the center to take in the sights. Butterflies flew around, resting on the bushes or on lone flowers. The sun setting casted a soft, orange and pinkish glow on everything it touched, making it look much more ethereal. Carnations, roses, tulips, orchids, bougainvilleas, you name it. There was a nice contrast between light and dark. Prompto’s eyes landed on the sylleblossoms, gaze softening.

“Those were a gift from the Tenebraens when there was still an era of peace,” Gladio explained when he noticed Prompto looking at them, “surprisingly, they grow here in Insomnia rather nicely.” Prompto steps further into the garden, “This whole place is beautiful.” He turns on his camera and adjusts the settings on it to bring out the photos to their best quality in this scenery.

He doesn’t say anything as he takes photos; the only sounds that can be heard are birds singing, the fountain’s water running, and the shutter going off each time Prompto takes a picture. He doesn’t know for how long he takes pictures, but he’s sure he photographed almost every inch- from the intricate, carved out details on the stone fountain, to the individual petals of each flower. He pays extra attention to the sylleblossoms, though, as he spends a little more time on them when finding the right angle. He puts his camera away safely in its bag once he’s done. Prompto lets the calmness of nature wash over him and relax him. He closes his eyes and—

Prompto lets out an undignified squawk when he feels a hand on his shoulder, turning him to face Gladio.

“Geez, I was enjoying nature,” Prompto grumbles, but sees a sudden change in Gladio’s expression. Fondness, Prompto recognizes. Gladio doesn’t respond but simply puts one hand on the small of Prompto’s back, and the other grabbing at Prompto’s hand and holding it up.

“Gladio, I literally cannot dance,” Prompto warns.

“Just go with it,” Gladio says, voice holding something akin to endearment. Prompto shivers from how soft his voice sounds. “I… Ok,” he gives in, moving his free hand to rest at Gladio’s shoulder. He looks at his feet once he feels himself start moving. Although he isn’t worried if he’ll hurt Gladio by stepping on him, he is worried about ruining the moment. He’s been so busy nowadays that he can hardly spend his free time with his boyfriends’ outside of the Citadel.

“If you keep looking at our feet, you’ll get even more distracted and mess up,” Gladio advises, prompting for the other to look up at him and not at the ground. Prompto splutters in embarrassment, but he raises his head to look at him. ‘Gods, how can Gladio be so handsome?’ Prompto asks himself as he looks at him, taking in the chiseled features. His amber colored eyes only manage to melt Prompto even more, and he’s sure that if he keeps looking at him even longer, he’ll be a puddle. Even so, he can’t bring himself to look away from them.

With no music, the pair lets the sound of nature be their soundtrack. Gladio hums a tune of his own as they sway side to side and Prompto stays entranced by the other. He feels surprisingly light, like he’s not even moving in the first place. They dance around slowly in circles, and Prompto breaks out into a grin. Gladio makes a noise of confusion, “What?”

“I don’t know,” Prompto answers, still smiling, “I never imagined myself slow dancing in the royal garden of Insomnia, nevertheless with the Prince’s Shield.”

“Well, you are now,” Gladio says, his hold on his back tightening ever just the slightest.

Prompto lets out a blissful sigh, “I am now,” he confirms. 

* * *

Thankfully, today Prompto had no training to do in the Citadel. When his shift at the photography studio ended at three, he took the liberty to explore Insomnia through the subway system and take pictures of the city with his camera. He rarely had the time to go out like he used to, so he wouldn’t take this time for granted. Prompto headed to his favorite spots to photograph, as well as a new place. Ignis had told him there was this cafe he visited often that had a nice, aesthetically pleasing verdana. It was one of the few days of winters that the sky wasn’t grey or muggy, and as much as Prompto loved that kind of weather for his moodier pictures, he missed the vibrant blue skies of summer.

‘Ignis was right,’ Prompto thinks upon his arrival. The shop looks old fashioned and the place to sit outside is worn with age, but still pleasing to the eyes. He takes out his camera and takes photos, thankful that there’s no one sitting outside currently. After five shots, he feels a buzz in his jacket pockets. Prompto pulls out his phone and swipes across the screen to answer after seeing Ignis’ caller ID.

“What’s up?” Prompto says as he balances his phone between his ear and shoulder to put his camera away.

“Are you currently busy?” Ignis smooth voice comes from cross the line. “Not really. I’m just checking out the cafe you recommended,” Prompto holds his phone once his camera is safety tucked away.

“Ah, did you like it?” Ignis asks. “Yup. It’s a nice little place, thanks,” Prompto answers.

“That’s good,” Ignis pauses, “I was wondering if you have nothing else planned for the day.”

Aside from just picture taking, Prompto was planning on heading home and taking a good nap after that. “Nah,” Prompto says, “why?”

“Would you head over to Noct’s? I was hoping to resume our waltz lessons,” Ignis asks. Usually, Prompto would whine and complain how tired he was, but since he rarely did anything today, he isn’t opposed to it. Not like he really had a choice, right? After all, he really did need the lessons so he wouldn’t move like a robot at the event, which was only four days away now.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll be there in….” Prompto trails off as he tries to remember the city’s transit system and schedule. It’ll take a while for him to walk to the subway station, “I’ll be there like in twenty,” he tells Ignis.

“Would you want me to pick you up instead?” Ignis asks.

“Nah, it’s ok,” Prompto says, “plus, I still want to take some more photos today. I can do that while I wait for the next train.”

“Ok. I’ll be waiting, then,” Ignis says.

“Wait,” Prompto quickly says before Ignis hangs up. “Is Noct there? At his apartment?”

“No. The King wanted to spend some time with him today, so he’s currently at the Citadel,”

Prompto chuckles, “Good. I don’t think I want him to see how shitty I’m doing in waltz until the event.” Ignis does a noise of disagreement, “It’s the opposite. You have been improving, Prompto.”

“Hopefully. Thanks, Iggy,” Prompto pauses, “I’ll see ya soon.”

Ignis responds, “Call if anything comes up.” Prompto pockets his phone away after Ignis has hung up. He glances at the cafe, ‘Huh, I’ll get something for myself and Ignis while I’m here,’ he thinks. 

* * *

Running a little late, Prompto heads up to Noct’s apartment and fishes out the spare key from his keychain filled with keys that look rather the same. He knows which one is Noct’s though from how often he’s visited. Balancing the drinks on one arm, he makes the motion to open the door before it opens.

He’s greeted with Ignis’ standing there, nicely dressed as always. A white dress shirt, black slacks that fit his legs nicely (too nicely, if Prompto said so himself, but he didn’t mind _at all_ ), and black Oxford shoes. His hair is nicely swept to the side in his usual hairstyle, his light brown bangs framing his face charmingly. Prompto feels like he should’ve changed into something better rather than just his casual outfit, not to mention, his hoodie has a cartoon chocobo sown on the back of it. ‘Crap, my hair’s probably a mess as well,’ he thinks. He’s probably a _little_ sweaty too.

“Hey,” Prompto greets, smiling up at the other.

“Hello,” Ignis says in return and his eyes trail to the drinks Prompto is holding from his favorite coffee house. Noting a mocha that’s already half done and labeled semisweet, Ignis assumes that it’s Prompto’s drink. He never had a penchant for sweets. He sees the other one is a hot drink, plain and simple coffee, and a smile finds its way to its lips.

“Oh, I got you one. I think it’s the way you like your coffee, with milk instead of cream,” Prompto says. He motions for Ignis to take it so his hands won’t be full and the advisor does. Ignis nods, “Two sugars?” he asks.

“With two sugars,” Prompto confirms. Ignis takes a step to the side to let Prompto in and closes the door behind them. Prompto notices the couches in the living room are pushed a bit farther in direction of the wall, and the coffee table is too. Ignis had made space for them to practice, Prompto realizes and smiles.

Prompto startles when he feels Ignis give him a light peck on his cheek and looks at the taller man in question. “Thank you for the coffee,” Ignis answers. “No problem,” Prompto responds, taking a sip of his own drink. He can’t help but feel a bit giddy,

They both sit down at the dinner table, asking about each other’s day and drinking their own respective drinks. As they talk, Prompto sees the tension is Ignis shoulder’s ebb away. Sometimes he wished the advisor didn’t have to work so much, but he’s glad he could spend moments like this with him. ‘If only Gladio and Noct were here too,’ Prompto thinks.

After finishing their drinks, Ignis decides to start with the waltz lessons. Prompto toes off his shoes, both from being tired of walking around all day in non-cushioned shoes and also deciding that he would be less likely to trip on his own feet this way. Ignis makes no motion to tell him to put his shoes back on and simply stares at Prompto’s mismatched socks. The advisor takes out his phone and plays his selection of waltz music, and it begins to play from the apartment’s bluetooth speakers.

Ignis extends his hand, “Shall we begin?” he asks while sporting a charming smile. Prompto feels his heart flutter but takes his hand and steps closer to the other. Just like he’s been practicing, Prompto moves in time with the music and Ignis. He’s proud of himself for catching the mistakes in the steps before actually making them. He stops himself from looking down at his feet and looks up to make eye contact with his partner, just like he had been taught to.

Ignis meets his eyes, “You’ve improved,” he comments. Prompto chuckles sheepishly, “I think I have.” The music continues, the violin slowing down into a soft melody before rising occasionally with the other instruments in the track. Prompto admires the beautiful shade of green Ignis’ eyes are. Sharp and piercing, but also soft at times. He lets out a little huff of happiness and Ignis raises an eyebrow before Prompto dismisses it with a shake of his head.

Prompto doesn’t have to make a conscious effort to dance properly a few seconds into the dance and is proud of himself for moving fluidly without constantly focusing. Ignis and him move side to side, up and down, and move around in circles, and enjoy the closeness of the dance.

Prompto is caught off guard when Ignis suddenly dips him and he can’t be blamed when he lets out a squeak, which is then quickly cut off by his lips pressing against his own. They’re so soft and Prompto can hardly believe that he’s having his first kiss, with _Ignis._ If it wasn’t for Ignis holding him, Prompto was sure he would fall and just melt through the floor.

Prompto tries to form a sentence when Ignis pulls away, but all that comes out is an “oh” and a gurgle. Ignis almost looks a little smug— _almost_ , Prompto notes.

“Woah, ok, that wasn’t in the lessons,” Prompto says after a few seconds of processing what had happened. His face is heating up, he can feel it. He’s slightly afraid that Ignis could hear his heart from how hard it was pounding. He was literally swept off his feet, and _damn_ , Prompto found it charming. If he wasn’t already looking like a ripe, Lucian tomato, Prompto was sure that he was now. He tries to form a sentence but all that comes out is a

Ignis helps Prompto upright himself and although the music was still playing on, they halt their dancing, “It wasn’t but it can be used in waltz,” he informs the other.

“Are you sure it wasn’t an excuse to dramatically dip me and steal my first kiss?” Prompto asks teasingly.

Now, Ignis looks surprised. “That was your first kiss?”

“It sure was, buddy,” Prompto says, “if my complete shock didn’t make you aware, now you know.”

A little coy smile dances onto Ignis’ lips, “Well, I hope that was fine for a first kiss.”

Prompto rolls his eyes good-naturedly, “It was _very_ fine for a first kiss, thank you very much.”

The door opening makes both of them turn around and in comes in Noctis with Gladio in tow. Noctis looks sort of tired until he notices Prompto and Ignis. He raises his eyebrows and then hears the waltz music playing and he smiles, “How are Prom’s dancing lessons coming along?” he asks. Gladio closes the door behind them, interested as well.

Ignis clears his throat and separates himself from Prompto, “He has improved greatly. He’s ready for the event.”

Prompto grins, still giddy from the high of a first kiss. “I’m no longer a complete lost cause in the dancing department,” he says, “and won’t get exiled for being the worst dancer in Lucis.”

Gladio laughs, “Getting exiled by the king himself?”

“Nah, I won’t let dad do that to you,” Noctis says, inching his way closer to Prompto and giving him a light pat on the cheek, “Sorry for having you take these waltz classes.”

“It’s no big deal. Plus, Iggy’s been great,” Prompto says and smiles at Ignis, who warmly returns it back, “it’s all fine.”

The almost tender moment is promptly interrupted with Prompto’s stomach growling, and he sheepishly adds, “I haven’t eaten since my lunch break.”

Ignis makes a disapproving sound but says “I’ll fix something up real quickly.”

“Let’s just order something and chill,” Gladio stops him from going into the kitchen, already pulling his phone out to list the eateries phone numbers that he saved.

“It’ll really be no bother for me to cook,” Ignis says.

“Come on, let's watch something on TV and relax, Specs,” Noctis shakes his head.

Gladio lists a name and Prompto responds with, “Oooh, is that the place with that green curry?”

“The super spicy one? The one that makes you feel as if you’re on fire and dying?” Gladio asks back, “yeah.”

Prompto grins.

They end up ordering food, and Gladio volunteers to go pick it up. Noctis and Prompto prepare the perfect comfortable pile of cushions and blankets on the couches while Ignis is sent to go dig out some extra blankets from the closet. Gladio returns shortly with the food and sits on the couch with the rest, passing out the drinks and plates.

They all settle comfortably around each other, feet on top of the other and heads resting comfortably on each other’s shoulders. Prompto, piled into the middle with Gladio resting heavily on the side, Noctis’ hand on his thigh, and the heel of his foot touching Ignis’ leg, feels perfectly content and at home.

He’s never been happier. 

* * *

“You nervous?” Gladio asks Prompto as he helps him into his suit and making sure the slightest details are perfect. Ignis & Noctis were at the Citadel, making sure they were ready for the event, while Gladio and Prompto stayed behind at Noctis’ apartment.

“I feel like dying,” Prompto said unabashadley as he stated into the mirror. Yeah, he looked pretty damn good in a suit but he was all nerves.

“You got this, Prompto. You practiced with Iggy for days now,” Gladio says, fixing Prompto’s muted yellow pocket square that accented the dark navy suit he was wearing. Prompto ran his fingers through his tamed hairstyle, feeling out of body.

“And if I mess up?” Prompto asked.

“Then you mess up, oh well,” Gladio shrugs nonchalantly.

“ _Oh well_?” Prompto almost shrieks, “in front of nobility and everyone important in the city?”

Gladio takes a look at him and sighs, “Prom, honestly, you’ll be okay. You’ll dance the night away with our fellow Prince charming, and we’ll be there as well.”

Prompto stares at him, very conflicted, “I…”

“Just remember to have fun. This is a festival and a chance to celebrate,” Gladio said. When he notices Prompto’s hands trembling a little, he takes them into his own.

“Prompto,” Gladio says, squeezing his hands assuringly.

“Have fun and celebrate,” Prompto echoes, “ok.” He lets his body relax a little, “alright.”

“Great,” Gladio grins. He leans down to give Prompto a kiss on his forehead, “I’m gonna go get into my own suit,” he says before he goes to grab his clothing from the living area, leaving Prompto in Noctis’ room.

 _‘It’s like a school dance,’_ Prompto tries to coax himself, _‘You’ll dance with Noct, although more formal, and there’ll be some fancy dudes, the King will be there, and’_

 _‘Oh, it’s a big deal.’_ He realizes and almost begins to freak out a bit, stomach churning, until Gladio steps back into the room and _oh boy–_

The amount of training and dedication that Gladio puts into his body clearly shows. The suit, although not tight, hugs his frame nicely. He’s wearing the national color of Lucis, black, and accented with a deep red dress shirt that’s popped a few buttons open. There’s a gold pin on his lapel representing the duty of Prince’s Shield to distinguish him, as well.

“I look good?” Gladio asks, giving a charming smile of his own.

Prompto nods, a bit of a loss for words, “Super good.”

Gladio pulls out his phone from his back pocket when it chimes, sending a quick text before looking up, “Driver’s outside,” he says.

Prompto wordlessly follows Gladio out of the apartment room and watches as he locks up. When Gladio turns back to him, he looks him up and down and grins, “You look damn good, Prompto.”

Prompto laughs out of surprisement but he takes the compliment, “Right back atcha,” he smiles, his nerves relaxing. 

* * *

Gladio and Prompto arrive a bit earlier in the Citadel, just a few minutes before the event starts, and meet up with the other half of their group. Ignis looks very dashing in his black suit that’s accented with a royal blue in the garments, and the gold of the pin distinguishing his noble position and role glints in the light.

Prompto only catches a quick glimpse of Noctis as he’s being escorted to go accompany his father in opening up the ceremony and welcoming the guests. He follows Ignis and Gladio, who trail behind Noctis and the King along with some of the Kingsglaive.

Prompto is only slightly nervous now that he’s around the others, but Ignis smiles at him reassuringly as they walk and whispers very quietly, “It’s alright.”

They enter the humongous balcony of the Citadel, which gives quite a breathtaking view of Insomnia as day melts into night, with the lights of the city becoming alive as seconds tick by. Prompto wanders closely to the railing of the balcony as Ignis and Gladio move away to stick closeby to Noctis. There’s a chill going on, but Prompto’s suit gives enough warmth for the winter season. There’s already lots of people filling up the area, all looking distinguished in the way nobles and important people would. The whole balcony is decorated enough to please the Gods, which in this case is for Shiva. There’s a nice ice sculpture depicting the Astral in the middle of the room. All the decorations are classy and fit the festive mood and there’s bartenders in the corners of the balcony already serving to people. There’s even a small orchestra of musicians ready to play live music when the event starts.

Prompto turns his attention to hear the King introduce the Glacian Ball and give his thanks to those who have attended, and Noctis gives a few words of formality as well. Prompto is always surprised to see the switch between casual Noct and Prince Noct; as they got out of high school, Noctis had to take on his role of Prince more seriously and thus began attending to more serious duties to aid him.

Regis smiles politely as he and Noctis step away for the party to start, moving smoothly to the side with their respective Guards. Classical music starts up as people start to mingle and chat. Prompto waits for Noctis to come to search for him as he’s perfectly content where he is, since the sun is starting to disappear beyond the horizon and the sky is a beautiful shade of orange and purple. Plus, he’s sure that Noctis has to go and talk to some people alongside his father for a while.

“Wish you had your camera right now?” Noctis says besides him as he finally appears, and Prompto nods, “Totally. When am I ever gonna see this ever again?”

“One day when you’re in training, I can pull you away quickly and you can snap some pictures here,” Noctis says casually. Prompto turns to look at him and is finally able to see him up close. He’s decked out in an all black suit, of course representing the royal color, but also sports a few accents of gold signifying he’s royalty. It’s subtle, as in the Royal Crest of his lineage that sits on the lapel with a gold chain that trails to the right pocket.

“Wow, look at you,” Prompto says, a bit of a teasing edge in his tone.

Noctis gives out a little laugh, “You too, I’ve never seen you in a suit that _actually_ fits you.”

Prompto groans, “Dude, Iggy sent me to that royal tailor you guys have. It wasn’t a bad experience but there was so many things that go into a suit,” he says, “I feel like I was in there _forever_.”

Gladio and Ignis join them with drinks in hand and two extras for Noctis and Prompto, all alcoholic now that the younger two are of legal age.

“Don’t get wasted you two,” Gladio says, both jokingly and seriously, as Prompto takes a long sip of the bubbly beverage in the champagne glass. Noctis almost downs it all in one go.

“If I’m going to be meeting a bunch of people tonight and having to talk to them for the sake of my dad, I kind of need the alcohol,” Noctis reasons but when Ignis sends a disapproving look his way, he smiles, “I’m joking of course.”

“I’m not gonna get drunk at a royal event,” Prompto says, “I’m already nervous as it is.”

Ignis and Prompto stick by each other most of the time, since Noctis, as he said, has to go and make conversation with a bunch of people, and Gladio follows in suit. Ignis makes talk with those who approach him and also introduces Prompto to some people to “get those connections, of course.” He ends up meeting workers in one of the most respected periodicals of Insomnia, who give him some advice in how to branch out his photography and even has an offer of bringing in his portfolio once its done into their office. He also gets to enjoy the buffet that’d been provided by the chefs that work all day and night in the Citadel.

Prompto’s all smiles and laughter as the night goes on and completely forgets about the dance portion of the event until Noctis approaches him again with a hand outstretched.

“What?” Prompto asks, almost choking on what is his third drink of the night. Gladio takes his champagne flute from his hand as the live orchestra begins arrange itself to play the waltz

“The waltz? The thing you’ve been practicing for the past two weeks?” Noctis reminds him and once again igniting the nervousness in him.

“Right,” Prompto says as he allows himself to be dragged into the center of the balcony as couples and pairs fill in as well. Noctis and him are in the center, leaving space for the Prince as the other pairs surround them. Prompto can see people glancing at him, even sharing hushed whispers, certainly questioning ‘who is he’ and the likes.

“Prom,” Noctis calls him back and out of his thoughts. He searches into Prompto’s gaze and squeezes his hand reassuringly as they get into the proper starting position. He raises their arms upwards, hands cupping each other, as Noctis settles his other hand right underneath Prompto’s arm. Like he was taught, Prompto places his hand on the other’s shoulder.

“You always let the Prince lead,” Ignis had told him in their lessons.

The orchestra begins playing, with the harp starting the melody then transitioning to violins, giving way to the woodwind family as the song goes on.

It’s like his body is in autopilot, much to Prompto’s surprise. He lifts his head up to meet Noctis’ gaze, and can’t help but smile at this whole really fancy situation. Noctis smiles at him back, sharing the same amusement. He follows Noct’s lead smoothly and he feels he’s floating on air from how light he feels. Noct leads elegantly with no mistakes or whatsoever, clearly giving the flair of a Prince.

Prompto gazes out into the crowd of people who watch them and manages to look at the King for a split second before he’s being turned as the dance goes on. Was that a smile?

“I just locked eyes with the King,” Prompto whispers to Noctis who gives a nonchalant look at him, “And?”

“This moment could either make or break his decision of letting me stick around you,” Prompto says.

Noctis rolls his eyes, “He likes you, don’t worry.”

(Prompto had only met the King of Lucis once. After agreeing to be part of Noct’s Crownsguard, the King had made sure to meet him. It was one of Prompto’s first few days and he was making his way to the shower stalls when Regis had suddenly appeared to talk to him. Prompto was at a loss of what to do, since he was alone and sweaty from his training. Regis had been accompanied by Clarus, and when Prompto moved to bow down, the King has simply stopped him, wishing for a casual chat.

Their conversation had been brief, but Regis had expressed his gratitude for being one of Noct’s closest friends and for welcoming him into his life. Prompto was confused, still a mess when he told him it was no problem at all, and if anything _he_ was grateful for the friendship.)

As the harp played out the final notes of the melody, Noctis and Prompto stilled to a stop. Prompto was a little breathless as the crowd around them clapped. He looked around for Ignis, waiting to see if he did well in his eyes. When he saw sight of Gladio giving him a thumbs up, Ignis was clapping next to him. As soon as he was able to leave the main floor with Noctis, he trailed towards him.

“Was those two weeks of waltz dancing put into good use?” Prompto asked, a bit scared to hear what the answer was.

“It was excellent, Prompto. You didn’t mess up once, and in fact, you matched rather well with Noct,” Ignis says.

“We learned from the best,” Noctis says, praising Ignis. Prompto agrees, “Thanks for putting up with me stepping on your feet.”

“You’re welcome,” Ignis responds, smiling and feeling a bit proud of his ability.

“Noctis,” comes from a deep, rich voice behind the four males. They all turn to see His Majesty himself, and Noctis greets him. Regis acknowledges the three males by name who give a slight bow with their necks.

“Prompto,” Regis starts. Prompto is sure that he is standing as upright as possible, “Your Majesty,” he responds.

Regis smiles at him, “Your waltzing was impressive. I understand that you only had two weeks to learn it?”

Prompto tries to find his words, “Ignis was a great teacher,” he motions to Ignis who simply nods.

“I’m glad you put the effort in it,” Regis inches a bit closer and pats Prompto’s shoulder, “I’ll leave you four to enjoy the rest of the ball,” he says. With that, the King leaves them to go and chat with the guests.

Prompto’s silent after the exchange, and Noctis waves a hand in front of him, “Prom?”

“I’m not getting exiled for being the worst dancer in all of Eos,” Prompto whispers out.

Gladio lets out a hearty laugh along with Ignis laughing besides him and saying, “There was no reason to worry in the first place.”

“Huh?” Noctis asks out of confusion, “you seriously thought that?” 

* * *

As the night went on, so did the party. Prompto got the tiniest bit of tipsy after drinking a little bit too much of the champagne, but he reasoned that it was certainly going to be a while before he got to taste such expensive alcohol. Gladio stopped him after his fifth glass and handed him water instead. Usually, at normal parties, Prompto would be out dancing with whoever was with him, but he couldn’t exactly dance like that to classical music.

“Well, you could,” Gladio said to that. Prompto considered it for just the briefest of moments before he realized Gladio was just messing with him.

The guests began to filter out past midnight and soon enough, it was just the Kingsglaive, the King and his Shield, and them four. After the ball was declared officially over, Ignis excused himself to get the car ready so they could leave. Prompto had felt the effects of the alcohol leave his system by this time, so all he was left with was a sense of tiredness and the feeling of his eyelids starting to droop.

Noctis excused himself and told Regis a goodnight and a “yes, I’ll text you when I get to my apartment” before he, Gladio, and Prompto headed to the elevator and descended down to where Ignis was waiting with the car in the front of the Citadel.

“I wanna take this off already,” Noctis complains as he got into the passenger seat and popped open a few buttons of the suit jacket.

“Same here,” Gladio responds from the back where he was sitting with Prompto.

“That’s not a surprise,” Ignis says, remarking the distaste Gladio had in wearing more than just his usual sleeveless tank paired with jeans.

Prompto agrees, but also says, “Yeah, it was kind of uncomfortable being in this for the whole night.”

“We’ll be at Noct’s in a couple of minutes,” Ignis says, already pulling out of the entrance of the Citadel and into the streets of Insomnia. 

* * *

“Hey, Prom,” Noctis said as soon as Prompto exited out the bathroom after he changed into the pajamas he brought for the night. He was sitting on a barstool in his kitchen, which was right outside the bathroom, with a contemplative look on his face.

Ignis and Gladio excused themselves for the night, seeing as they both had things to attend to in the morning. Ignis had to catch up on assignments that he had to leave behind in order to attend the festivity, and Gladio had said his dad was expecting to train with him early in the morning. So, it was just Noctis and Prompto in the apartment, like in their high school days.

“What’s up?” Prompto asked, noticing that Noctis had also changed out of his suit and into his usual pajamas. He walks towards him and sits next to him, his legs feeling relief after a whole night worth of standing.

“Thanks,” Noctis starts.

“For wh _–”_ Prompto begins to say before Noctis goes on.

“Thanks for being my plus one to the ball, and for learning a whole dance style, and just for… being there in general,” Noctis says, “you didn’t have to go, but you did. I know it must’ve been weird, with how fancy everything was.”

Prompto shakes his head, “It’s fine, Noct. I enjoyed myself. I met some lady from that really prestige periodical, anyways, and I had some _goood_ champagne,” he emphasizes.

Noctis laughs before he turns serious again. He moves in his seat so he could be facing Prompto with his whole body and he grabs his hands, “Thanks for being there, seriously.”

“It was fun,” Prompto says, squeezing Noctis’ hand, “thanks for inviting me.”

Noctis searches his face before leaning in and Prompto’s heart skips a beat, but he closes his eyes. He feels sparks when Noctis’ lips meet his, all soft and no edges, with the faint hint of the champagne from before on his lips. It’s brief, their very first kiss, but its perfectly sweet. Noctis pulls away, looking at Prompto for a reaction.

Prompto smiles at him before leaning back in for a second, having enough confidence to do so.

Yeah, he’s definitely never been more happier.

**Author's Note:**

> this lil dance fic was supposed to be like 1k and then i got carried away and worked on it for a while, but its all good. it's the glacian ball and all winter-y because i started writing this in december, and then got busy with school, and JUST finished it but uuuh hey its done!!!
> 
> thank u for reading! i hope you enjoyed it! feel free to send me a message at my tumblr [dyotxt](dyotxt.tumblr.com) thanks :^)


End file.
